


Finding Revenge of the Fish

by myfirstsmut



Category: Finding Nemo (Movies), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfirstsmut/pseuds/myfirstsmut
Summary: Nemo, corrupted by the depths of the abyss, seeks revenge on the one who killed his mother.
Relationships: fish - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Finding Revenge of the Fish

nemo goes to school then dory makes a yo mama joke but then nemo's mom died so then he kills dory and hates barracudas and then evil emperor palpafin teaches him the ways of the dark side so then he goes to the barracuda camp and kills not just the men but the women and the children too and then is hence known as darth nemo then he finds a nother fish who is also a clwon like him (everyone wants to find a fish who is a nother clown liek them) and her name is shadme she is a species of anadromous clupeid fish naturally distributed on the North American coast of the North Atlantic, from Newfoundland to Florida, and as an introduced species on the North Pacific coast and then nemo knocked her up and made 2 twin babies fluke and abraham lincoln sorry leia then nemo gets his lucky fin chopped off by gobi wan so then palpafin puts him in a mechanical suit and now nemo has an iconic breathing noise from his breathing apparatus btw shadme died and fluke becomes a jedi under gobi wan


End file.
